Darkness Never Fails
by VincentOfDarkness
Summary: About a boy named Xavier who will conquer all...Chapter 2 is up. Rated R for Vulgar Language and Violent situations. Crude humor and Sexual situations as well...
1. Chapter 0

Darkness Never Fails - Chapter 0: Depressing Beginnings  
  
The place? Lavender Town. The person? Xavier Renos. Xavier was 16 years old, and was quite alone one would say. Everybody in his town had left to be a great trainer...Xavier did not. He remained in town with his brother (Leon Renos), his mother (Mary Renos), his grandfather (Julian Renos), and his Dratini. Everybody had called him an odd-ball. Everybody in Lavender had liked Dark or Ghost Pokemon while he enjoyed Dragons, Fire, and Steel. He had received his Dratini from his father before he left to become the new Gym Leader of Cinnibar on the old Seafoam Islands. He sent about 50,000 bucks a month to buy for food and another 10,000 for the bills. His mother was a cook at the Radio Tower. Himself...well he was a guard at the radio tower. His brother had usually went with him who loved fighting pokemon. He had a Machop. His Grandfather was a martial artist.  
For fighting so much, Leon and Xavier were the best of friends. They spent all of their time together either training, guarding, or other activities. Each was done with each other so they would never forget each other...  
"Xavier honey, I'm heading for the Radio Tower...wanna bump a ride?" Xavier's mother asked.  
"No...Me and Leon will take the bus..." Xavier yawned, sliding out from bed.  
"Alright, don't forget to eat breakfast. I'll see you at your break." His mother said and walked outside of the house. Xavier yawned. He and Leon had stayed up on the internet finding a cheap Pokedex to buy. They had saved up for 3 months to buy their own Pokedex's. They weren't cheap. One- Thousand dollars just for one...And Xavier was only paid 8.25 an hour. It took about 121 hours of labor to supply for just one which meant that 242 hours were needed for the both of them...But oddly enough, they man they were buying it from off the internet said that he would give them both one for a thousand dollars if and only if they visited his lab in Pallet Town...Pallet...it was a rural town with 87% of it dealing off growing crops. The other 13% was consisted of research by some scientist...Professor...Oak?  
"Yo' Leon! Wake up!" Xavier yelled as he dropped from his bed and changed into black pants and a white T-Shirt. His brother groggily opened his eyes.  
"Is today Sunday?" Leon yawned.  
"Yep...no School...I got work so if you wanna come, wake up and get some breakfast..." Xavier yawned.  
"What time is it?" Leon asked crawling out of bed. Xavier glanced at the clock.  
"I think it's 7:03 A.M....My clock's a bit fast bro..." Xavier laughed and walked downstairs grabbing two pop-tarts from the box and eating while putting on his boots. He put his silver earrings back in and went to the bathroom as his brother went down the steps. He put his crimson red hair up in short spikes and washed his face..."No time for a shower..." he thought to himself as he slapped on some deoderant and cologne walking out of the bathroom as his brother walked in eating a pop-tart. He grabbed his own and ate the rest as he looked at his wrist-watch. Seven minutes until the bus came.  
"Hurry up bro! Seven minutes or it's a 3 mile walk!" Xavier said waiting by the door. His brother come running down the hall a few seconds late with his hair combed and teeth brushed.  
"Ready!"  
"Let's go..." Xavier told him and led him out the door. The walked for 3 minutes and waited at the bus stop. A girl across the street that Xavier had never seen before jogged across it and looked down at him and his brother...She wasn't bad...She was beautiful actually. Xavier hid a smirk as he smiled and looked up at her. "Yes?"  
"Hi...My name is Rose." She answered smiling. She flicked her black hair past her eyes and stood up straight. "I came from Johto!"  
"Nice to meet you and welcome to Lavender Town. The ghostly town of souls." Xavier laughed and smiled again. "I'm Xavier and this is my little brother Leon." Leon waved and smiled.  
"I thought you might know where the Radio Station is?" She asked. "Is it that big building way over there?"  
"You betcha. Three miles. The bus should be here in a few minutes so why don't you just wait here for it to drop you off?" Xavier told her.  
"I think I'll do that..." Rose sat down beside Xavier.  
"So why did you come to the boring place of Lavender?" Xavier asked Rose.  
"Umm...My parents went on a voyage to a new-found land which paid big bucks...They didn't want me to come so I was forced to come to Lavender to see my Grandparents. I'm going to Radio Tower because my older brother works there as the Head Security Guard."  
"So your Nathan's little sister?" Xavier laughed. "He said one of his relatives would be coming to Lavender for a year..."  
"You know Nathan?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah! Me and Nathan go way back 'till the First Grade!" Xavier answered. "He's been here for Ten or Eleven years..."  
"Yeah...It's why I want to see him. We had such a strong bond...And then he moved with our Grandparents to Lavender Town because he didn't like Cherrygrove...I didn't either because all the guys are jerks and the girls are all stuck up prisses..." Rose sighed. "But I endured it for 15 long years and it's finally paid off. Moved away to a city where I know only three and now five people...What about your family?" The second she asked the question the bus came as they all got on and paid their toll...It was empty as usual... Xavier, Leon, and Rose all took the back seats.  
"Radio Tower Larry!" Xavier hollered.  
"Yes sir..." The Bus Driver chortled.  
"Anyways...After Blaine died, my father applied for the gym in Cinnibar which is in Seafoam Islands. My mother is a cook at the radio tower. Me and My Brother are working in the Radio Tower as my Grandfather is a martial artist who lives near Rock Cave." Xavier yawned and laced his fingers behind his head. "I'm saving up to go to Blackthorn City and become a pupil of Claire, the Dragon Queen."  
"I see...Your a trainer?" Rose asked.  
"Just about the best in the city. I'm about the only boy my age here as you might be able to tell. Me, Nathan, Leon, and a few other boys are the only people left. After the Radio Tower was built, a lot of people left because they uprooted many pokemon's graves for a pointless power in the industry. Lots of protesters..." Xavier responded. "Me and Nathan favor Dragons though he only had a Charmeleon and a Houndour. I have a Dratini..."  
"Wow...That's rare..." Rose murmured.  
"Yeah...Father gave it to me 6 years ago as a birthday present hoping I'd leave town and start my adventure...But I'm just taking the Pidgey Airlines to Blackthorn, studying for about four to six years and then starting my own gym on Dragon Pokemon." Xavier informed her. The bus stop as they saw the radio tower up in flames.  
"Oh my gosh..." Rose gasped. "NATHAN!" Xavier and Leon ran after her as the fire department was struggling to put the flames out. Many fishers nearby had their water pokemon helping as well.  
"MOM!" Xavier yelled. He then spotted an ambulance. Rose followed behind him and Leon. They ran to the person on the stretcher...It was Mary...  
"MOMMY!" Leon yelled as tears began to roll down his face.  
"Leon..." Xavier sighed closing his eyes holding him back. Mary's face had been burned as had the rest of her body...Xavier told Rose to go with Leon and look for Nathan as he tried to figure out what happened. Xavier walked to a Police Officer by his Patrol Car and looked at him with blank eyes.  
"Officer?" He asked.  
"Yeah kid?" The officer replied.  
"What happened?" Xavier added to his list of questions.  
"Rumor has it a group of protestors burned down the Radio Tower...Six injured, twelve killed. Bodies have already been identified as dead and injured." The officer told him handing him a print-out. He saw Nathan's list on neither...But his mothers...  
"She's dead..." Xavier whispered a tear falling down his cheek.  
"Whose dead?" The officer asked.  
"My mother...Those...Bastards..." Xavier whispered with anger.  
"Listen kid- I know it may be hard but you need to realize people die every day..." The officer told Xavier patting his back.  
"You don't realize...That...She was my flesh and blood do you?" Xavier asked shouting now.  
"Look, go find whoever you came with. I have to finish this report." The officer demanded.  
"B.S...Fucking cops..." Xavier silently said while walking away...He saw Nathan, Rose, and Leon by the entry gate which was torn to bits. "Leon...Mother's dead..."  
"What!?" Leon yelled.  
"Yeah...It's going to be tough alright kiddo..." Xavier cried silently while sitting next to him, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him. "Bro, I'm going to leave Lavender. You and Grandpa have to move to Seafoam Island's with dad."  
"No...I'm going with you..." Leon cried.  
"Don't be so stubborn..." Xavier told him loosening his grasp. Rose was already crying with her head in Nathan's shoulders.  
"Xavier...Where are you going?" Nathan asked.  
"I'm going to find the protestors and get revenge..." Xavier informed him letting go of Leon and standing up. "They had no right to kill..."  
"I know...me and Rose's grandparents were killed too..." Nathan sighed.  
"So your coming?" Xavier asked.  
"Yep...me, you, and Rose..."  
"I see..." Xavier whispered closing his eyes.  
"Bro!" Leon yelled. "C'mon take me with you! I want to get revenge for mommy too!"  
"C'mon..." Xavier repsonded crouching down. "If I put you in danger, it'll be my fault. Besides, Dad misses you."  
"I don't care! Make Grandpa leave for Seafoam and I'll go with you! You can drop me off at Pokemon Academy in Johto when your done getting revenge..." Leon demanded.  
"Listen...Revenge is a serious business...we could be put into jail or worse..." Nathan said, backing up Xavier. "We don't want you wasting your life away."  
"I don't care! I want to be with Xavier all my life! He said we'd go to Pallet this summer and pick up our Pokedex's and move to Blackthorn to train! He promised!" Leon yelled crying.  
"Fine...I did promise him...Let's take mom's care back to our house and pack up..." Xavier sighed. 


	2. Chapter 1

Darkness Never Fails - Chapter 1: Bribery  
  
And the story began. Xavier and Leon had drove Nathan and Rose to their old house as they went to their house. They packed as much as they could inside of their knapsacks. They each brought 3 sets of clothing, a set of twelve pokeballs, a map, and a collapsable fishing rod. Individually, Xavier packed 8 lighters, 6 boxes of matches, "How to Raise Your Dragons" Handbook, "Fishing is EZ" Handbook, and "Pokemon Weaknesses and Advantages - Elementals" Handbook. Leon brought a few books but only things that taught him the basics. They informed their Grandpa as he chose to stay in Lavender Town as a Martial Arts teacher but move inside of his Dojo...He figured it would be the best and gave them both a Medi-Kit for their Pokemon...Before they left, their Grandfather talked to Leon...Xavier and Leon then got into the car and headed towards Nathan and Rose's house. They as well came inside the car. They drove off onto the roads leading to Fuschia City.  
"So...Nathan...What are you going to do after this trip is over?" Xavier asked while driving.  
"I was thinking about going to Poke-Tech for a 6 year course as Healing as my major. Before we left I caught a Staryu and a Murkrow...I was hoping they would prove useful..." Nathan told Xavier. "What pokemon does Leon have anyways?"  
"I have a Machop and a Hitmonchan!" Leon said cheerfully.  
"A Hitmonchan?" Xavier asked. "When did you get that?"  
"When Grandfather pulled me aside he gave me a Pokemon! He said that it was his first Pokemon and that it's very loyal. He said he wants his Hitmonchan to reach greater heights and become the greatest Fighting Pokemon the world has ever known!" Leon cheered.  
"So...I was thinking...Maybe you should go see Chuck...He's a Gym Leader on in island in Johto. He's a fighting expert and you could become his pupil for a while. I heard it's nice down there." Nathan told Leon smiling. "My father knew him personally..."  
"Daddy knew Chuck?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah! Don't you remember?" Nathan asked.  
"Nope..." Rose giggled. "I was only about three or four when daddy got famous..."  
"You guys had a famous dad?" Xavier asked, turning down a road.  
"Yeah...He was some big guy who worked for the Elite 4 for Thirteen Years flat being that old Lance's instructor..." Rose told Xavier.  
"Your guy's dad is Frank!?" Xavier yelled.  
"Yep...Frank R. Lupine...Didn't you ever look at his last name?" Rose giggled.  
"I thought it was just a coincidence." Xavier sighed. "Anyways, the plan is once this runs out of gas or when we get to Fuschia- I'm selling it for cash because there is no way in hell I'm taking this all the way up Cycling Road." He laughed and saw Fuschia's city gates. "We should make a quick buck or two and be able to board the S.S Aqua. From there we'll go to Pallet Town."  
"Yeah...why are you and Leon so obsessed with going to Pallet anyways?" Nathan asked.  
"Because a professor there said he'd give us two pokedex's if we came to Pallet Town to pick them up personally...It just so happens there is a Pokemon Convention in Pallet Town this month. It was expected to bring more tourists into Pallet Town and Pallet was offered 15% of S.S Aqua's income as long as a Port was built there. They're turning Pallet into a tourist attraction..." Xavier answered. "There will be world famous scientists there...Professor Oak, Professor Ivy, Professor Birch, Professor Elm, and many others will be there. They said they found new fossils of some undiscovered pokemon and they are testing some old machines to see if they can revive the living cells from the fossil and re-create it by processes of creating an embryo from it."  
"Sounds exciting!" Yelled Leon.  
"Sounds good!" Rose yelled.  
"Sounds like Pallet Town is making a bad decision." Nathan laughed.  
  
After driving for about 30 minutes, they reached the city gates. An emblem of a Arbok was on both sides of the gate...this must be Fuschia. They went up to the Security Guard with smiling faces. The Security Guard looked pretty mad.  
"State your name, and fork over your Driver's License." The Guard asked rudely. Xavier handed over his Driver's License and cleared his throat.  
"Xavier Shokahn." He replied politely. Nathan handed over his driver's license.  
"Nathan Lupine...And this is my sister Rose Lupine." Nathan told the guard.  
"Are those two under the age of 16?" The guard asked.  
"Leon is only 6 and Rose is 15." Xavier told him.  
"They have to wait outside here. Only people above 16 years-old are permitted to come inside Fuschia City at the time. You need a pass from the Mayor if you wish to bring them in." The guard informed Xavier. "And you need to bribe him to get anything."  
"Will you give us a few moments to talk?" Nathan asked the guard.  
"Sure thing bub." The guard walked to his post and waited quietly.  
"Alright Leon and Rose, wait here by this guard. We'll be back in a few hours alright?" Xavier told them. "If we don't come by nightfall, just head back to Lavender on foot. From there, go to Celadon City and then you can continue until Saffron. From Saffron go to Cerulen and then through Mt. Moon. Then through Pewter, Viridian Forest, Viridian City, then Pallet Town."  
"You say it like we'll never see you again." Rose said grumpily.  
"You will, don't worry." Nathan laughed. "Alright, get out."  
"That was nice..." Leon murmured.  
"Alright Mr. Security Guard, Leon and Rose are staying here. We'll be back in a few hours to pick them up." Xavier told him as Leon and Rose got out. The Security Guard lifted the gate as they drove inwards, Rose and Leon behind them. The drove down the road heading towards the Town Hall Building. This is where they thought the mayors office was...After driving in the parking lot, the walked in the building seeing a small line in front of a desk. There stood a young man with "Mayor" on his chest...They walked up to him and smiled.  
"We're looking for 2 passes into the city...how much?" Xavier said smiling.  
"It's...Lemme think...1,000 bucks apiece!" The mayor said laughing.  
"WHAT!?" Nathan yelled furiously.  
"Hey, you want them in- you gotta pay..." The mayor said laughing more.  
"How about a bet...a 1-on-1 Pokemon Battle with you..." Xavier asked.  
"Sure..the bet will be 5,000 bucks...If you loose, you pay me 5k...if I win, I'll pay you 5k." The mayor smirked.  
"Deal...Where are we fighting?" Xavier asked smiling competively.  
"In my backyard..." The mayor laughed again. "My name is Ernest by the way. Now let's hurry...Hand over your cash."  
"Oh...let me add to the bet...you just gotta buy us four passes onto S.S Aqua." Nathan asked.  
"Sure thing...I have loads...Let's go." Ernest smirked and headed towards a door. They all went outside into a large backyard with a few ponds and trees. Sun was beating down their neck as they walked to oppisate sides.  
"I choose...Dratini!" Xavier yelled throwing down his Dratini. It slithered on the ground and stood poised between two water ponds.  
"And I choose...Scyther!" Ernest yelled as a Scyther appeared. "BEGIN!"  
"Dratini, D.I.W!" Xavier yelled as the Dratini slipped into the water.  
"Would you look at that...Your trying to hide...Scyther, use your Focus Energy Technique!" Ernest yelled as Scyther began to concentrate.  
"Dratini, slip out the other side and push Scyther in the water!" Xavier yelled. "Then use your E.A.T!"  
"E.A.T?" Ernest asked himself in question. "DODGE IT!" Dratini pushed Scyther into a large pond and began to charge electricity. Scyther jumped out as six thunderbolts flew at him...They shocked Scyther until he was in a cripple. "SCYTHER! SLASH!"  
"It's over...Dratini, Wrap!" Xavier yelled smirking. Scyther made a slash into Dratini's side with suprising accuracy as Dratini somewhat stretched out and wrapped Scyther into a large bind.  
"Damnit..." Ernest yelled. "HIDDEN POWER!" And with that Scyther closed his eyes as Dratini was suddenly shocked with electricty. Dratini fell backwards but recovered quickly.  
"Dragonbreath!" Xavier yelled.  
"Hyper Beam!" Ernest yelled. And the two blasts meant. Dragonbreath was easily overpowering the Hyper Beam... "How is it doing this? Hidden Power usually works so well..."  
"Fool...You should've realized Dratini was resistance to electricity. If you wanted to get anywhere, Ice is the best place to go...Roll and fire Hyper Beam!" And with that, Dratini rolled out of the way and charged up for a Hyper Beam. Scyther's Hyper Beam blasted a large portion of the picket fence away.  
"SCYTHER! Hyper Beam!" Ernest yelled.  
"It's no use..." Nathan laughed. "You just used about 90% of Scyther's Energy. He could barely pull off a physical attack..."  
"NO!" Ernest yelled. "IT'S NOT OVER YET! Scyther, use Hidden Power!" Scyther then concentrated while panting and fired a red beam at Dratini. Dratini fired a massive Hyper Beam as it swallowed the red beam and hit Scyther with full force sending him over 100 meters backwards.  
"Return Dratini...Good job." And as that was said, Xavier returned his Dratini and smiled. "I believe you need to take your Scyther to the Pokemon Center. Sorry for the over-kill but I couldn't risk it. Those passes and tickets are very important to us." Ernest returned his Scyther to it's Poke Ball.  
"Bleh...worthless...I've only trained it for 2 months...Father gave it to me..." Ernest sighed. "Well, here are the two passes and four tickets. You don't need to pay me...I just won't pay you the 5,000 alright?"  
"Deal..." Nathan told him taking the passes and tickets.  
"Oh yeah...You wanna buy a car?" Xavier asked. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
As the sun was setting, Xavier and Nathan made it back to the gate and saw Leon and Rose fishing.  
"Hey guys! We're back!" Xavier yelled walking past the gate.  
"What took you guys so long!" Rose complained.  
"We had to fight the mayor and sell the car!" Nathan laughed. "Made a quick 15,000 bucks too...We got the passes and we already gave them to the guard. We got 3 hours until the boat leaves so why don't we spend a little time in the Safari Zone?"  
"I heard it's great!" Leon yelled.  
"Yep...Lotsa rare pokemon there...I wanna catch me a Tauros and a Scyther." Xavier yawned lacing his fingers behind his head.  
"Alright then! Let's go!" Rose cheered as they ran off towards the Safari Zone. 


	3. Chapter 2

Darkness Never Fails - Chapter 2: The S.S Aqua's Immoral Behavior  
  
It was about 7:45 P.M. when the party had gotten to the Safari Zone. It was $300 a piece and there was a 200 minute time limit. Though that was plentiful, It was three hours until the S.S Aqua would be leaving. So, they thought they would spent 80 minutes here, go to the shop and buy some items, and go on the S.S Aqua and join the party. All was well and planned as the buzzer would go off when the 80 minutes was up. Xavier, Nathan, Leon, and Rose had all entered and seperated into two parties. Xavier and Leon would make Party one while Rose and Nathan would be party two. Party One went to the West Side as Party Two went East....  
"Hey bro! It's a Pinsir! Pinsir's are also fighters!" Leon whispered excitingly.  
"Well go catch it..." Xavier said, scanning the area for pokemon with his binoculars. "Use your Hitmonchan's Fire Punch and then follow it up with an Ice Punch...Throw the Safari Ball...Then your done..."  
"Aye Aye!" Leon cried excitedly and jumped from behind the rocks. He threw Hitmonchan's Pokeball at the ground as it came out. Pinsir was frantic and tried to run away but Leon already said Fire punch and socked Pinsir right at it's side. It quickly send a left hook with a blue aura and smacked Pinsir into a chain-linked fence. Leon threw the ball and caught the Pinsir as he added it to his belt.  
"Good job..." Xavier told him, clapping. "Anyways...I spotted a Tauros up ahead....Wait behind this boulder..." And with that, Xavier crept behind trees, boulders, and Resting Houses as he tosses some bait. The Tauros came closer...and Xavier threw his Dratini out to wrap around the Tauros. "DRATINI! PARALYZE WAVE!" and with that, electricity surged from Dratini's body into Tauros's and making him paralyzed.  
"Good job bro!" Leon yelled from behind the boulder. Xavier threw the Pokeball at the Tauros and smirked as he picked up his findings. It added it to his belt and let Dratini wrap loosely around his shoulders & neck. Leon and Xavier walked through the forest as Leon caught a Venonat, a Tangela, and a Magikarp. Xavier however caught himself a Scyther, Growlithe, Gloom, and Zubat. As they met up by the entrance, Xavier and Leon found that Rose caught a Ponyta, an Oddish, and a Goldeen. Nathan had caught a Butterfree, Kangaskhan, and a Jigglypuff. Everybody was satisfied and went to the Fuschia Supplies Center. There they bought Pokeballs, Potions, Healing Supplies, and a few maps. With that, they left for the cruise and gave the man their tickets. The S.S Aqua was grand. It had a battling arena with prizes and even a trading area. The Top Ten Trainer's (or the T3) weakest member Johnathan Luken of Ice was even here. Xavier split apart from the other three and went to the battling arena and entered...  
"Hey kid! We're up against each other next round!" A man in his mid- thirties said cheerfully. "I'm Johnathan Luken!"  
"So your in the T3 eh? Number Ten I believe? You use Ice Pokemon?" Xavier replied smirking and standing up.  
"Yep! That's me! Me and my Ice Pokemon have been together for 30 years and we shall never be seperated!" Johnathan Luken.  
"And I see that your experianced...How many badges do you have?" Xavier asked shaking his hand.  
"I have 19 Gym Badges...But I failed at the Elite Four last year...despite my powerful battling skills and bond for my Pokemon, we lost for the past 7 years. Ever since Lance stepped up as the champion, he's been unbeatable..." Johnathan answered rubbing the back of his head.  
"So...It seems like that last battle is over...Let's get to the arena..." Xavier told him, heading to the arena. Johnathan followed as they both took their posistions and a ref grabbed a mic.  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the thirteenth round of S.S Aqua Battle Arena! Today we have Johnathan Luken and Xavier Renos competing against each other! Johnathan is from the little town of Littleroot while Xavier is from Lavender Town! Our hearts go out to those who died in the Radio Tower accident!" The reff yelled with excitement. "This will be a three-on-three battle with no tag team! Begin!"  
"Go Dewgong!" Johnathan yelled as a Dewgong appeared.  
"Go Growlithe!" Xavier yelled. "Use your Ember technique!" As Xavier shouted the command, Growlithe fired a small ball of fire at Dewgong.  
"Dewgong, use Reflect!" Johnathan yelled. The ember bounced off an invisable wall. Growlithe moved just in time as the ember hit the small wall around the arena.  
"Use Focus Energy Growlithe!" Xavier yelled. Growlithe then began to concentrate his energy as Dewgong lowered it's shield.  
"Dewgong! Use your Water Gun!" Johnathan yelled into response.  
"Growlithe! Evade and use a Flamethrower!" Xavier screamed. Just as Dewgong fired it's Water Gun, Growlithe jumped up in the air and breathed out a large quantity of flames as Dewgong began to lose life energy. "Growlithe! Finish it off with a Double-Edge!" And following that move, Dewgong laid on the floor destroyed of life energy.  
"Good job Xavier...Time to kick it up a notch..." He smirked. "Go Sneasal!" As then a feline-like Pokemon appeared.  
"What in the..." Xavier asked himself. He had never seen this pokemon before. This just made him want his Pokedex even more. "Growlithe, put up your defense."  
"Sneasal, Faint Attack!" Johnathan said smirking. Sneasal suddenly disappeared into thin air as it began to slash at Growlithe. Nobody had seen the Sneasal as Growlithe suddenly fainted.  
"Growlithe return..." Xavier grumbled as it returned to it's Pokeball. "Go Dratini!" And Dratini appeared. "Dratini! Use your Reflect & Barrier combo!". Dratini then put up a barrier and a shield as it stood listening for movements. Dratini closed it's eyes and fealt Sneasal's movements.  
"Sneasal Attack!" Johnathan yelled.  
"Dratini! Paralyze Wave!" Xavier yelled. Dratini lowered both means of protection and fired a Paralyze Wave to the back of it. Sneasal appeared but wasn't moving.  
"Smart that Dratini is..." Johnathan sighed.  
"Dratini, use your Flamethrower!" Xavier commanded Dratini while smirking. Sneasal as well gave into the intense heat.  
"Well ladies and gentlemen! It is now Xavier 2, Johnathan 1!" The reff yelled.  
"I guess I better suprise you all with a little secret!" Johnathan whispered smirking. He tossed out a ball as a Rhydon appeared. It stood mighty and tall...  
"Would you look at that! Johnathan has a Rhydon!" the reff cried out.  
"Yeah...It ain't for show either...Rhydon! Blizzard!" Johnathan yelled. A sudden coldness stepped over the area as a blizzard followed it. Dratini was extremely weak to cold and didn't even last 30 seconds.  
"Return Dratini!" Xavier grunted. He wasn't expecting a rock pokemon...He looked at his belt...Scyther, Gloom, or Zubat...What to choose...Taking a minute or two, Xavier tossed out a Gloom. "I think this Gloom should do well...Gloom! Use your Absorb!" Rhydon then showed about 10 seconds of pain and then recovered. Rhydon began to charge and Gloom as Gloom had a suprising facial expression on. It cried franticly and then slowly stepped as Rhydon charged and missed.  
"Solar Beam!" Xavier yelled. Gloom began to gather energy as Rhydon quickly got into the offensive position.  
"Ice Beam!" Johnathan yelled. After a few minutes of charging, Gloom fired a greenish beam as Rhydon fired a blueish beam. They met quickly causing a Sonic Boom...The power clashed as Rhydon's beam was overcoming Gloom's.  
"Gloom! Put 110% into it! I know you can do it!" Xavier yelled. Gloom grunted and fired a much larger beam, as it swallowed the Ice Beam and hit Rhydon in the horn making him fall on his back. "Use an Absorb to regain your energy!" And with that, Gloom gathered the remainder of Rhydon's energy.  
"THERE YOU HAVE IT! A ROOKIE HAS BEAT A T3 MEMBER!" The reff yelled. Johnathan returned his Rhydon. Johnathan quickly walked over to Xavier as he was hugging his Gloom.  
"I never expected to be beaten by a rookie...How would you like to come to the T3 Den with your friends and meat the other nine trainers?" Johnathan asked.  
"Oh...I can't..." Xavier answered returning his Gloom. "I have to meet a Professor in Pallet Town...Professor Palm if I remember correctly."  
"Professor Palm? She's a expert in the effects of evolutional stones and affects of man-made and natural resources. She's quite beautiful as well kid." Johnathan informed Xavier smiling. "Just remember your always welcome into the T3 Den if you want to. Just ask to see me. Here, I'll give you my Cell Phone number. Just call whenever your in a pinch." Johnathan then handed a slip of paper to Xavier and waved. "Well we're setting off! Catch ya later Xavier!" And with that, Johnathan headed to his cabin.  
Xavier then walked to the boat's Pokemon Center as he waited for his Pokemon to be healed. Nathan, Rose, and Leon walked in carrying their things.  
"Your things are in your cabin. Room 127." Nathan told him tossing him a key. "How'd the match go?"  
"Yeah...It went pretty well." Xavier replied smirking and catching the key. "Beat Johnathan Luken of the T3."  
"Wow...He's supposed to be good." Nathan yawned. "I heard he almost beat Will of the Elite Four...Who I heard was unbeatable."  
"Nobody is invincable..." Rose murmured.  
"I know but imagine what Lance is like. He's the best trainer in the world. He's a master of Dragons and was Claire's brother." Leon spoke.  
"Yeah...Everybody was amazed when they found that out. Lance passed some sort of Test in the 'Dragons Den' and Claire didn't. So she inheirted the gym while Lance beat the Elite Four and became the leader. I heard that he's so good that he hasn't lost even one match." Nathan added onto that. "Whaddya say we head to our cabins and get some sleep? We'll reach Pallet by noon tomorrow."  
"Sounds like a good idea." Xavier yawned and grabbed his Pokemon. "I think I'm going to see if anybody wants my Zubat...I'm not a big fan of Poison Pokemon unless they have a side-element."  
"Alright. Just make sure you check in with me bro." Leon said sleepily and held Rose's hand. Rose and Leon walked off with Nathan behind them. Xavier walked out the center as he headed to the market place which was on the way to the trading area. A man in a black uniform bumped into him. The man had a neat goatee and smooth hair. He was wearing a black ring on his finger.  
"Ah, just the chap I was looking for." The man said with a think english accent. "Well old boy, you did beat one of the T3 Trainers so I want to give you a propistion."  
"Not interested." Xavier answered and continued to walk.  
"Please hear me out old boy! It never hurt anybody!" The man sighed.  
"Fine...Make it quick. Trading Center closes in an hour and I wanna get rid of this Zubat." Xavier sighed as well and waited for the man's explanation.  
"I'm an Executive of Team Neo. We are an organzation that builds it's life on smuggling and secret operations. After seeing your starting talent, we want you to come to meet our boss who will be in Pallet Town this week. His name is Cid Bolthobar. He will pay you a large sum of money if you do jobs for him." The man offered.  
"Umm...Is there a way I could contact you later?" Xavier questioned.  
"Yes...Here is my Cell Phone and my Private Line to the Headquarters. It may seem illegal but we're just trying to do the best for our customers." The man answered handing Xavier a business card...  
  
James R. McGee Executive of Team Neo 17281 Viridian Rd. 555-2789  
  
"Alright. Later Mr. McGee." Xavier then walked off to the training center and walked to the Trading Offers. He scanned the computer...Somebody was offering a pack of items...Twelve Great Balls, an Antique Silph Scope, A set of evolutionary stones, and two-thousand dollars...This person obviously loved Zubats...Another trade was offering a Wigglytuff and six moon stones for a Zubat...He paiged both of them as two schoolgirls ran to the desk.  
"Hey! You see my trade!?" The first one asked.  
"Did you see mine?" The other one asked. They looked alike...twins...  
"Umm...Yeah...Why would you guys want Zubats anyways?" Xavier asked sweatdropping.  
"Becuase they're totally cool! We're scared of going to get them so we asked our daddies to give us rare stuff so we can get them!" The first cheered.  
"Ummm...Who...Uhh...I'll...take...ummm...Uhhh...can I get the first one?" Xavier asked.  
"Aww!" The second one cried. "C'mon cutie! I want that Zubat!"  
"No me!" The first one yelled. "Give it to me babes!" They both cuddled onto Xavier nuzzling his neck.  
"AGH!" Xavier mumbled. "Uhh...Err...C'mon...I can't pick!"  
"Ow c'mon..." The first one whispered. "I'll reward you with some bump-bump..."  
"Alright now this is just getting creepy!" Xavier yelled.  
"Baby, just pick me...We'll go back to your cabin and..." The second one tried to say but was interuppted.  
"How about you just give us the Zubat and we'll both go to your cabin!" The first one interjected.  
"That'll be fun..." The second one whispered.  
"Yeah..." The first one added.  
"Seriously?" Xavier gawked.  
"Yep...A three..." the second one looked around. "Some!"  
"AGH! Just take the damn thing and give me your guy's offer and go have sex with some other guy!" Xavier yelled. They made a quick exchange as Xavier ran off going to bed. 


End file.
